NUESTRA HISTORIA COMENZO CON UN BESO
by Aria Evans Dragneel
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo un joven estupido enamorado de la genio de la escuela de Karakura, historia que narra, como se hicieron novios, hasta el dia de su boda, lo se mal summary. Adaptacion de anime/manga Itazura na kiss
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRA HISTORIA EMPEZO CON UN BESO

**CAPITULO I**

_*Kuchiki Rukia, acepta a Kurosaki Ichigo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe_

_- Acepto._

_Rukia lo miro con una cara enamorada y ansiosa._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, acepta a Kuchiki Rukia, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe_

_- Acepto._

_-Yo los declaro Marido y mujer, Puede besar a la Novia- dijo el padre- y así lo hicieron hasta que sonó el despertador* _

-Arrg Maldito despertador- dijo enojado el peli naranja al despertarlo en la mejor parte.

-Ichigooooooooooooo Levantateeee- dijo su padre queriendo propinarle un golpe

-¡JODER VIEJO MALDITO PORQUE MIERDA SIEMPRE TRATAS DE MATARME!- Dijo exaltado el chico

A lo que el padre corrió y gritando dijo a un poster de su difunta esposa- MAAAASAAAAKI NUESTRO HIJO ME ODIAAAAAAA.

Mientras arriba en el cuarto el peli naranja revisaba nervioso y sonrojado una carta para verificar si no tenía errores de ortografía ya que el chico consideraba que tenía que ser perfecto para entregársela a su amor Platónico, Kuchiki Rukia, La chica más popular e Inteligente de todo el colegio de Karakura, era considerada una genio, a pesar de ser popular rechazaba a todos los chicos y nuestro peli naranja no sería la excepción pero eso lo dejaremos para después.

**Ichigo pov.**

**-Perfecto no puede rechazarme, es la carta perfecta, y si me rechaza ¿qué hago? -Ya se Fingiré mi muerte luego, huiré de Japón, perfecto Ichigo perfecto mi plan no puede fallar- Lo dijo con una sonrisa paranoica y bajo de su cuarto.**

-Viejo me voy, no desayunare- Camino hacia la puerta para luego salir, adentro de la casa se escuchó otro grito.

-MASAAAAAKI NUESTRO HIJO NO ME RESPETA WAAAAAAA- Grito Isshin

**Ya en la escuela Ichigo se preparaba mentalmente para entregar su carta a la Enana de su corazón- Y si es enana y el muy alto pero que importaba el la amaba**- pensó el chico.

Encontró a su objetivo se acercó sigilosamente para detenerla en su caminar y le dijo- Toma- pero ella lo ignoro-Arrg Maldita.

Luego se le ocurrió la idea más brillante que alguna vez pensó- **Colocarla en su casillero**- Y digo brillante puesto que el no usaba su cerebro- Satisfecho se alejó de ahí, lo que no esperaba era el resultado de su confesión.

El chico caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, muy cuidadosamente escondiéndose de su acosadora personal una chica llamada Inoue Orihime, la cual además de eso era su amiga pero no tenía humor para hablar con nadie.

Siguió su camino hasta el comedor a encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos Ishida Uryu y Yasutora Chad.

Kurosaki hasta que al fin te apareces- Dijo el pelinegro

Ichigo ¿cómo te fue?- Pregunto Chad

No lo se deje ahí la carta estoy nervioso y si me rechaza- Dijo angustiado el chico

Pues es una buena oportunidad para comprobarlo allá viene Kurosaki- Dijo con sonrisa Burlona Ishida.

Y evidentemente se acercaba pero ignoro a Ichigo y se dirigió directamente a la escalera, Ichigo se quedó en blanco y sus amigos decidieron actuar gritando.

KUROSAAAAAAAAAKI ICHIGOOOO- Grito Ishida

ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Chad

Ella al escuchar se volteo pero siguió subiendo las gradas, ya arriba pregunto Kurosaki Ichigo ¿eres tú?

CONTINUARA... XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Esto se me olvido ponerlo en el primer cap xD

Todos los personajes de bleach son propiedad de Tite si fueran mios Ichigo y Rukia estuvieran casados XD

**NUESTRA HISTORIA COMENZO CON UN BESO.**

**CAPITULO II**

_Kurosaki Ichigo ¿eres tu?..._

Ichigo se quedo en blanco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella y nervioso se levanto y le contesto.

Mm si yo soy- Dijo nervioso el chico

Rukia bajo las escaleras lentamente, hasta quedar al frente del pelinaranja.

Toma- Dijo ella extendiendole lo que parecia ser un papel.

El chico lo tomo y se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos- Mientras la chica lo miraba

**Ichigo pov.**

**Me dio un papel parece ser una carta, creo que es la respuesta de mi confesion, asi que la enana me corresponde. **

**Final Ichigo pov.**

Pero lo que el chico no se imaginaba era que ella lo iva a rechazar de una manera que carajo UNICA pero eso lo veremos a continuacion.

Cuando Ichigo abrio el papel fruncio ligeramente el ceño y volvio a ver a Rukia la que tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

¿Que significa esto?- pregunto el pelinaranja al sentirse humillado

Oh pues es tu carta, te señale donde tenia errores y lo tome como un examen, agradece que no te reprobe- dijo la pelinegra burlonamente.

Ichigo no sabia que decir, estaba pretrificado, no solo lo habia rechazado si no que en su carta le puso una -C de calificacion, se los dije UNICA!

**¡QUEE CARAJOOS ACABAA DE PASAAAR!- **Penso el chico

Para que lo sepas NO me gustan los chicos estupidos- Dijo Rukia antes de dar la vuelta, dejando a Ichigo parado.

Y todo el colegio no pudo evitar reir ya que lo rechazo publicamente! Tomando en cuenta que ella es la posicion numero 1 de los mejores 50, y el la posicion 236 osea uno de los ultimos 3, ya que tuvo valor de declararsele a la gran Kuchiki Rukia!

Largo no se entrometan-Dijo Ishida

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AL IDIOTA LO RECHAZO KUCHIKI-SAMA Y DE QUE FORMA MAS ORIGINAL-Se burlaba otro pretendiente de Rukia de Nombre Asano Keigo.

No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun yo estoy para ti- se le acerco y le dijo su acosadora, es decir Orihime.

Continuaban las burlas, Ichigo bajo la cabeza pero no por verguenza, sino por rabia.

Y no pudiendo contener su rabia grito- Y A USTEDES QUE MIERDA LES IMPORTA, SI ME RECHAZO O NO! ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!- Y antes de matar a alguien prefirio marcharse.

**Mierda, Mierda tendre que irme a Mexico y de ahora en adelante todos me llamaran juanito perez, Maldita enana que le costaba decir un puto NO, arrrg la maldita se burlo de mi Carajo- **Penso el chico y de tanto maldecir no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Su padre lo recibio cordial y educadamente.

ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAAA ME TRAES OTRA HIJAAAA- Grito su padre dandole un puñetazo nada doloroso en la cara.

PEROOO QUE MIERDAAA TE PASAAAA-Grito el chico- ADEMAS DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS CON ESO DE TU OTRA HIJA.

Es que ayer por la tarde, cuando entre a tu habitacion lei tu carta- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Arrrrg por un demonio- y le dio un puñetazo nada delicado en su cara y subio a su habitacion.

Despues de recuperarse del golpe su padre se paro y grito.

ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAS MALEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Arrrg ¿ Porque carajos nos tenemos que mudar por tu puto trabajo papà?- Dijo molesto el peli naranja.

Por que me dan ganas!- Respondio el pelinegro, luego se dirigio a besar el poster de su difunta esposa.

Vete al Diablo-Dijo el chico y subio a su habitacion.

Ichigo y su padre, se ivan a mudar a una casa mas grande cerca del trabajo de su progenitor y como decia este "a una bien, duradera, anti terremotos, anti Ovnis, anti el hombre de las Nievas Nueva casa"

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**

Ichigo y su padre se encontraban en su "Magnifica nueva casa" y como Ichigo se veia distraido su padre decidio animarlo quemando la caja que contenia sus video juegos Favoritos, ya que el los odiaba y amaba Joder a su hijo!

Papà no sientes que algo se esta quemando- dijo Ichigo aun sin darse cuenta

No hijo no siento nada - dijo despreocupadamente.

Hasta que se dio cuenta...

POR LA PUTA QUE HICISTEE VIEJOOOOO- Grito viendo a sus amados video juegos muriendo en el fuego

Le pego otro puñetazo!

MASAAAAAAAKI NUESTRO HIJOOOO ME PEGA Y NO ME RESPETA DEBO HUIIR ANTES QUE ME MATE WAAAAAAAAA!- Grito el pelinegro

En eso se empezo a mover la casa y todo se caia el techo, las paredes, Isshin, TODOOOOOOOO!

Papà Terremotoooo - dijo el chico

Ichigo correeee- Grito Isshin ya parado y agarrando el poster de su esposa

Al salir vieron como su casa era la unica que se derrumbaba, ya que era un terremoto de 2.0 y la suerte de nuestro pelinaranja no Puede ser peor o esperen lo seraaaa.

Hasta lo pasaron por las noticias! - **Mientras tanto...**

**Un hombre de cabello algo largo y negro, vestido formalmente, miraba las noticias, y al parecer reconocio a alguien.**

**Isshin- Dijo el hombre.**

Al dia siguiente...

Ichigo caminaba lentamente hacia la escuela, en el camino se encontro a ishida y chad.

Kurosaki lamento lo de tu casa-Dijo el pelinegro

Lo mismo digo Ichigo- Dijo chad sin expresion alguna en su rostro.

Ya no importa chicos- Dijo Ichigo

Por cierto Kurosaki ¿Donde te quedaras a vivir mientras se arregla lo de tu casa?-Pregunto curioso Ishida

En la casa de un amigo de mi padre, que ayer lo llamo, ofreciendo su casa y no nos pudimos negar- Respondio el pelinaranja

Oh que bueno- Dijo ishida

Hablaban sin preocuparse, hasta que Ichigo sintio el Flash de una camara sobre su rostro, era una mujer, algo rara que huyo riendose.

¡Que carajos!- Dijo el chico sin saber que fue eso

Oh Kurosaki ahora eres hasta famoso- Dijo ishida con una sonrisa burlona

Tks callate- dijo Ichigo

EN LA ESCUELA...

UNA RECAUDACION DE AMOR, POR NUESTRO AMIGO KUROSAKI ICHIGO QUE PERDIO SU CASA EN EL TERREMOTO DE AYER, COLABOREN CUALQUIER CANTIDAD SIRVE!- Grito una chica Pelinaranja

Ichigo al ver esto corrio hacia ella

Inoue que haces, esto es vergonzoso- Dijo ichigo apenado

Oh Kurosaki-kun esto lo hago por ti- Dijo con una sonrisa la chica

Mejor no hagas nada! - Dijo el pelinaranja

Rukia que se acercaba a la puerta del colegio se quedo parada viendo.

Me podrian dejar pasar, por favor- Dijo la chica educadamente

TUUUUUUUUU! Por tu culpa paso esto desde que rechazaste a kurosaki-kun solo desgracias le pasan- dijo enojada Orihime

Que acaso yo cause el Terrremoto? Ademas fue de 2.0 no fue tanto - dijo Rukia tranquilamente

No pero aun asi- Dijo la pelinaranja

Ok ok solo tengo que dar dinero cierto, Toma- Dijo la pelinegra extendiendole algo de dinero.

Ichigo lo rechazo, furiosamente

No me jodas maldita enana! No necesito tu dinero ni nada de ti, aunque tenga que dormir bajo un puente! -Dijo Furioso el chico

Ah si a pues jodete, pelo de Zanahoria, no me rebajo al nivel de estupidos -dijo la pelinegra.

No te creas la gran Mierda la inteligencia no lo es todo, es mas yo puedo estar en los 50 primeros- Dijo Ichigo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO BROMEES- Dijo la pelinegra

YA LO VERAS!- Dijo decidido el pelinaranja

Sono el timbre, Rukia lo ignoro y entro al colegio, salio el director y TODOS entraron.

HORAS DESPUES...

Ichigo y su padre se dirigian, a la casa del amigo de este ultimo, que por cierto era Rico, oh si el amigo rico e Isshin no!

**Mi padre es un fracaso- **penso el chico

Al ver el apellido de la casa se quedo en blanco.

No debe ser un error -susurro el chico

Tocaron el Timbre y no no era un error.

TUUUUUUUU!- Grito y señalo el chico.

CONTINUARAA XDDDD hoy si me salio Largo XD

No se a quien poner de hermana de Rukia ._. aunque mi hermana dice que ponga a Karin pero que dicen uds?

Quien creen que fue la persona que abrio la puerta? XD

A todos los que me dejaron Reviews muchas gracias :) espero y sigan leyendo mi fic

waaaaaaa REVIEWS?

NOS LEEMOS :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa de nuevo xD Los personajes son de Kubo y blah blah creo que ya todos saben eso e.e xD

El tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste e.e

ACLARACION: En este fic Ichigo no tiene hermanas, y Karin sera la hermana de Rukia por su cabello negro y personalidad, y pues aunque quiera pero no me sale el fic poniendo a Isshin de doctor asi que tendra un restaurante! Osea sera chef, la mamà de Rukia sera Yoruichi.

**NUESTRA HISTORIA COMENZO CON UN BESO.**

**CAPITULO III**

_TUUUUUUU!- Grito y señalo el chico.._

Eeh si YOOOO, es mi casa- Dijo la pelinegra

**Esto no puede ser posible, Dios me odia CARAJOO**-penso el chico

Isshin, tu hijo y tu son bienvenidos a mi casa, sientanse como si fuera la suya - Dijo seriamente el pelinegro

Gracias, gracias Byakuya- Dijo Isshin abrazando a Byakuya

Ya, ya sueltame- Dijo el hombre.

Oh por Dios, eres mas guapo en persona- Dijo la madre de Rukia refiriendose a Ichigo

Como que en persona, ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto el chico.

Oh es que no pude resistir, y fui a verte a la escuela- Dijo la mujer

OHH USTED ERA LA QUE ME TOMABA FOTOS- Dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja

Si, mucho gusto soy Yoruichi- Dijo con una sonrisa

Eh, soy ichigo- Dijo el chico

Que rara esta mujer - Penso el chico

Ante, todo esto Rukia rodaba los ojos ya aburrida.

Hermana, HOLAAAA- Dijo una pequeña pelinegra entrado a la sala

Hola karin- Dijo Rukia

Y este ¿quien es?- Pregunto la pequeña

Karin, mas respeto, el es el hijo del amigo de tu padre su nombre es ichigo- Dijo Yoruichi

Tiene cara de Tarado- Dijo despreocupadamente la pequeña

**Pero que mierda le pasa a esta otra enana! -**penso ichigo

KARIIIIN, EL VA A PREPARATORIA IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA NO ES, NI TIENE CARA DE TARADO- Dijo Yoruichi

A todo esto Byakuya se marcho y Isshin lo siguio

Bueno si es de preparatoria seguro sabes traducir esto- Dijo mostrandole un libro.

Claro que esperabas, a ver dame-Dijo el chico

**GOD IS THE KING OF THE WORLD- **eso era lo que decia el libro

**¿Que mierda dice aqui?-**penso el chico confundido

Eem veamos dice, LA CARNE ES BUENA PARA LA SALUD- dijo el Pelinaranja con duda

Hermana ¿Eso dice?- Dijo karin pasandole el libro a Rukia

No karin dice, DIOS ES EL REY DEL MUNDO- Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona

SE LOS DIJE ERA TARADO, TE ODIOO- Dijo la pequeña sacandole la lengua y corriendo a su habitacion.

**Fui rechazado, por ambas hermanas que mierda! Creo que si me ire, mexico alla te voy, mmmmm pero como hago para largarme-** Pensaba el chico com enojo

Disculpala ichigo, tiene problemas de educacion- Dijo Yoruichi

Ah no se preocupe- Dijo el chico intentando discimular su enojo.

Ven te mostrare tu habitacion, Rukia ayuda con su equipaje- Dijo la mujer, subiendo las escaleras

En que te ayudo, ah si dijiste que preferias vivir bajo un puente antes que recibir mi ayuda- Dijo Rukia

Ni queria tu ayuda enana- Dijo Ichigo y subio las gradas

Mientras tanto Byakuya e Isshin platicaban de sus respectivas vidas

Logre ser un chef, y abrir mi resturante- Dijo alegre Isshin

Oh que gran logro, te felicito- Dijo con sarcasmo

NADIEE ME RESPETA, pero gracias- Dijo Isshin

A Byakuya le dio igual y siguio tomando cafe, Ignorando a Isshin

En otra parte de la casa.

Ichigo subio y se encontro con Yoruichi..

Este es tu cuarto espero te guste- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Esta bien, me gusta- Dijo sonriendo Ichigo.

Me alegro, dejare que te acomodes- Dijo marchandose del lugar

Rukia llego y lo miro con una cara seria

Esta era la habitacion de Karin, por tu culpa estamos apretados en mi cuarto- Dijo seria la chica

No es mi culpa- Dijo serio Ichigo

Solo espero que no jodas mi forma de vida- Dijo la pelinegra marchandose

Arrrg Maldita aunque la ame me las pagara- Penso Ichigo...

Y claro que iva a joder su estilo de vida.

CONTINUARA.

Veo que no les gusta mi historia -.- pero bueno :)

Los que quieran pueden seguirme en Instagram asi **aria_eevans**

**Thank you my friends xD**

**SIGO LA HISTORIA O NO?**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews xD sigan leyendo my history, perdon por no contestarles en el otro cap lo hare :)**

** S?**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes, Pertenecen a Tite Kubo y blaah blaah, ya saben el resto xD

Bueeeno el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste, y sino Ni modo lol.

Taaaan Taaaan a Leer xD

**NUESTRA HISTORIA COMENZO CON UN BESO**

**CAPITULO IV**

_Aaaarrrg Maldita aunque la ame me las pagara- Penso el chico_

Al dia siguiente Ichigo desperto en lo que era su "nuevo cuarto", Se cayo de la cama y miro a su alrededor.

Aaaarrg me dolio, ¿En donde carajo estoy?- Dijo confundido- Aah si en la casa de la enana.

Vio la hora y quedo en blanco

MIERDAAAAAA! SE ME HACE TARDE- Grito el chico buscando su uniforme y corriendo al baño.

Al bajar se encontro con Yoruichi y Karin desayunano, Byakuya ya se habia ido y Rukia ni idea donde estaba.

Ichigo se te hizo tarde- Dijo Yoruichi

Aarg es que el despertador no sono- Dijo el chico con frustracion

Karin intentaba no reirse, pero su madre se dio cuenta

Oh Karin que es tan gracioso- Dijo Yoruichi

Nada mamà nada- Decia entre risas

KARIN NO ME DIGAS QUE TU APAGASTE SU DESPERTADOR- Dijo molesta Yoruichi

JAJAJAJA DEBISE VER SU CARA CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA DE LA HORA JAJAJA- Dijo riendo la pequeña.

**Que tienen en mi contra estas malditas enanas- **Penso Ichigo con frustracion

Por cierto Ichigo deberias apurarte y correr, ya que no conoces el camino de aca a la estacion y Rukia se fue hace unos 5 minutos, KARIIN ¡VEN AQUIIIII!- Dijo/grito mientras perseguia a Karin.

Arrrrg carajo, porque nada me sale bien- Dijo mientras salia y corria

RUKIAAA RUKIAA POR UN DEMONIO ESPERA-Grito el chico

¿Yo? Esperarte porque lo haria- Dijo seria Rukia

Porque no conozco el puto camino de tu casa a la estacion por eso ¿Tal vez?- Dijo exasperado el pelinaranja

No me interesa si, conoces o no- Dijo con frialdad la pelinegra

No me jodas Rukia! Solo enseñame el camino y ya!- Dijo Ichigo

Esta bien, pero tienes que caminar atras de mi ¿Te quedo claro?- Dijo la pelinegra

Si si como sea- Dijo cansado el chico

Siguieron el camino en silencio a la estacion y luego al colegio, pero Ichigo miraba de reojo a Rukia, esta rompio el silencio, parandose un poco antes de llegar.

NO le digas a nadie, que vivimos en la misma casa TE QUEDO CLARO ZANAHORIA-Dijo con desprecio y desafiante la pelinegra

A mi no me jodas con eso de Zanahoria, maldita Enana, ademas no quiero que sepan que vivo contigo asi que no te preocupes- Dijo molesto el chico

No me hable, como si me conocieras, ni me vuelvas a ver ¿Te quedo claro?- Dijo ella caminando y dejando atras al chico

Que mierda pasa con ella, aarg carajo mejor hubiera convencido a mi padre, de vivir bajo un puto puente- Pensaba el chico.

Entro a la escuela se dirigio a su salon de clases y se encontro a sus "queridos amigos"

Oh Kurosaki, al fin llegas- Dijo Ishida

A lo que Chad solo asentia.

Tsk callate- Dijo el pelinaranja

¿Y donde vives Kurosaki?- Pregunto Ishida

Ya te dije que donde un amigo de mi padre ¿Acaso eres sordo idiota? - Dijo el Pelinaranja

No, no soy sordo kurosaki, que ya no puedo preguntar?- Dijo tocandose sus anteojos

A pues no me jodas- Dijo Ichigo

Por cierto Ichigo ¿Donde queda la casa del amigo de tu padre?- Pregunto Chad

Eeeem pues por ahi, me bajo en la primera estacion del metro o era la segunda?, oh miren llego el profesor- Dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema

Lo que le funciono , ya que empezo la clase, el dia paso tranquilo, salieron del colegio y Ichigo se dirigio a donde vivia siendo recibido cordialmente por Karin

Oh pero si es el tarado- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa burlona

No me jodas- Dijo el chico para luego subir a su habitacion

Karin, eso no fue educado, Y tu hermana?- Dijo Yoruichi que vio Todo

Pero es la verdad mamà, ah llego antes que la Zanahoria- Dijo caminando hacia su cuarto

Arrrg esta niña- Dijo exasperada la mujer

Llego la cena, los chicos hablaban de como les habia ido en el colegio a excepcion de Byakuya que no decia nada ya que no le importaba lo que sea que dijeran, termino la cena y Ichigo se dirigio a su cuarto a "Estudiar" ya que se acercaban los examenes y el tenia que ser uno de los mejores 50, lo malo era que el no era un buen estudiante, y no entendia nada..

NO ENTIENDO UNA MIERDA DE ESTO!- Dijo el chico agarrandose la cabeza

Empezare con Ingles, debe ser Facil- Se dijo asi mismo

Mierda a este paso, volevere a ser el 236, y un demonio, aveces me pregunto porque habre nacido siendo tan imbecil-Seguia diciendose a si mismo

Se abrio la puerta de su cuarto y era Yoruichi con un bocadillo

Ichigo descansa un rato te traje algo de comer-Dijo la Morena con una sonrisa

No debio, molestarse señora-Dijo apenado el chico

No para nada, gracias a ti al fin, me siento como una verdadera madre- dijo muy feliz la mujer

Verdadera madre? ¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto curioso el chico

Es que Rukia , rara vez estudia, y nunca puedo decirle "Descansa un poco" como las madres normales- dijo Yoruichi

¿QUEE.? ¿Rukia nunca estudia? Entonces como es que es la numero uno en todo el colegio- Dijo Ichigo

Mmmm no se, dicen que es una genio, pero eso no es divertido, es mas tiene un caracter raro, no lo crees?- Dijo la Mujer

Mmm no se señora- Dijo apenado el muchacho

Oye Ichigo ¿Quieres ver algo?-Pregunto la mujer

Eh si- Respondio el chico

Yoruichi se paro, camino hacia una librera y regreso con lo que parecia ser, un album de fotos.

Mira- Le extendio el objeto

Ichigo lo abrio y efectivamente era un album de fotos, todas de un NIÑO lease bien NIÑO parecido a Rukia.

Que bonito NIÑO se parece a Rukia- Comento el chico aun viendo el Album

¿Eso crees? Pues ese niño es RUKIA- Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa triunfante y a la vez burlona

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESTE ES RUKIA EN SERIO?- Dijo sorprendido el chico

Es que cuando estaba embarazada, yo juraba que iva a ser niño, y compre todo ropa, zapatos, juguetes para mi "Hijo" y resulta que fue niña, y no podia dejar todo lo que compre asi que mientras pude la veesti de niño, pero un dia descubrieron que era niña en la piscina publica asi que la empece a vestir de niña- Termino su relato con una sonrisa

**PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASA!- **penso el chico

Y aaw yo queria un niño, asi que Ichigo tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- Dijo la mujer

Claro que si- Respondio con una sincera sonrisa

**JAJAJAJAJAJA ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE ALGO MUY BUENO, VENGANZA-**penso el chico con una mirada muy perturbadora por cierto

CONTINUARA... SE QUE ME QUEDO ABURRIDO XDD

Agradezco sus Reviews:

**gatito LOL: **Gracias por los reviews xD y por leer mi historia espero continues haciendolo.

**Gabysrg1991: jajaja siii me inspiro un poco mas en el dorama coreano, aunque Kim Hyung Joong ya no esta guapo e.e no me gusta su cabello u.u gracias sigue leyendo mi fic xD**

**SusAntequero23: La continue xD y jaja sera mas dura thank you :)**

**KaguraRuki: Yo tambien amo Itazura na Kiss xD oh tambien me mato de risa escribiendo gracias sigue leyendo mi fic :) **

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan: siii rukia y karin son parecidas xD gracias y pues subo los capitulos por semana aveces cada 5 dias o 3 mmm dependiendo de que se me ocurra xD sigue leyendo mi fic :)**

**Aki Kuchiki: Thank you, sigue leyendlo el fic :)**

**Kawai-Maria: Me alegro que te guste sigue leyendo :)**

**Yukishiro: A mi tambien me causo gracia xD sigue leyendo mi fic.**

**Bueno gracias a Todos jaja dejar un REVIEW NO CUESTA LOL**

**REVIEWS.?**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa de nuevo xD Los personajes son de Kubo y blah blah creo que ya todos saben eso e.e xD

El quinto capitulo de mi fic espero les guste.

**NUESTRA HISTORIA COMENZO CON UN BESO.**

**CAPITULO V**

Luego de eso Yoruichi se marcho del cuarto, pero antes de irse le regalo a Ichigo Dos de esas fotos.

**Oh, que buena mujer me dio dos fotos, creo que si sere uno de los 50 mejores, Ya se que hacer con ellas- **penso el chico

A la mañana siguiente...

Ichigo desperto muy feliz, se levanto a tiempo y bajo a desayunar.

Ichigo te veo de buen humor- Comento Yoruichi

Aaah si es que desperte feliz- Respondio Ichigo con una jodida sonrisa

Se debe a algo en especial- Pregunto Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona

No no es nada - Dijo el Chico intentando discimular

Si tu dices, sea lo que sea cuentas con mi apoyo - Comento feliz la morena

Si gracias- dijo feliz el pelinaranja

Creo que ya debes irte, ya todos se fueron -menciono yoruichi

Aaaarg Mierda! Es verdad ADIOOOS- Grito el chico corriendo hacia el colegio.

En la escuela...

KUROSAKIII-KUUUN- Grito una pelinaranja corriendo a abrazar a Ichigo.

Inoue sueltame- dijo aburrido el chico

Oh Kurosaki-kun ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto la chica

No no extrañe- Respondio el chico aburrido.

Que malo Kurosaki-kun, pero aun asi te amo- Dijo Inoue

No quiero que me ames, nos vemos- Comento marchandose el chico, dejando parada a la pelinaranja.

Ichigo camino por los pasillos del colegio, hasta su salon de clases, el 3-F, el ultimo es decir donde estaban los IDIOTAS.

Chicos- Dijo el chico.

Kurosaki- Ichigo- Respondieron respectivamente Ishida y Chad

¿No creen que venimos a malgastar el tiempo en la escuela cuando no hacemos ni mierda?- Pregunto Ichigo

Creo que tienes razon Kurosaki, pero hacemos algo COMER- Respondio Ishida

A lo que chad solo asintio,mientras tanto se escucho un grito

KUROOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAKI-Grito Rukia- Sal y trae tu Uniforme de gimnasia

¿Porque deberia hacerlo?- Respondio Ichigo burlonamente

Todos veian y se preguntaban que carajo pasaba.

NO ME JODAS MALDITA ZANAHORIA SOLO TRAELO- Grito Rukia

No me mandas- Contesto Ichigo de forma calmada.

Arrrg y una mierda- Dijo Rukia ya aburrida

**Que linda se ve enojada, ¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando? Arrrg maldita enana, ire a ver que quiere- **Penso el chico

Arrrg como sea, vamos- Dijo parandose y agarrando el uniforme.

Caminaron hacia el patio trasero.

Ten- Dijo Rukia extendiendole su uniforme

¿Para que quiero tu uniforme?- Comento Ichigo

Idiota, mi madre confundio nuestros uniformes y como ves no soy hombre- Dijo Rukia

Oh aunque creo que podrias usar el mio- Expreso burlonamente Ichigo

¿De que mierda hablas? NO SOY HOMBRE- Grito Rukia

Ah si? Mira NIÑO-Dijo Ichigo mostrandole una fotografia y sonriendo triunfalmente

Rukia al ver la foto abrio los ojos de par en par.

DE DONDE CARAJOS SACASTE ESO- Grito Rukia desesperadamente

Tu madre me la dio- Afirmo Ichigo.

¡No me jodas!- Exclamo Rukia- DAMELAAAAAAAA- Grito lazandose sobre Ichigo

Jajaja no no te la dare- Dijo Ichigo corriendo con la foto

QUE ME LA DES MALDITA SEA- Exclamo Rukia

Ichigo paro, se volteo hacia ella y con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviese pensando.

Con una condicion- Dijo el chico

¿Cual?- Dijo Rukia, aunque parecio un gruñido

Ichigo sonrio triunfalmente.

Ayudame a estar entre los 50 mejores, esa es mi condicion, o al menos que quieras que saque copias de esta foto y las reparta por todo el colegio- Dijo el chico

No me jodas falta una semana para los examenes, no hago milagros- Respondio la pelinegra

Bueno, entonces todos veran a este niño- Dijo ichigo dandose la vuelta para marcharse

Arrrrg esta bien, lo hare- Comento resignada Rukia

Buena eleccion, Enana- Respondio el pelinaranja sonriendo

Vete al diablo, cuando termine el periodo de examenes me das esa puta foto- Dijo Rukia marchandose con su uniforme

Oh Ichigo, puede que llegues a los 50 primeros, pero te hare sufrir- Penso la Chica

CONTINUARA XDDDDD

Bueno, gracias a todos los que me escribieron Reviews en mi otra actualizacion respondo Reviews.

Espero les guste jaja les mando un abrazo ;) ah sii alguien aqui es fan de Fairy Tail *_* ya vieron el trailer? Estoy emocionada, muero por verlo xD

Nos leemos despues les mando un abrazo :)

DEJAR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA.

REVIEWS?


End file.
